


In the heat of love

by Yamiga



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Ghouls going into heat..., Humor, Kagune Sex, M/M, Romance, Smut., pillow humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:53:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3359951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamiga/pseuds/Yamiga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Going into heat for Hide was a fantasy in itself. But the reality of the matter was a lot less graceful than the two expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the heat of love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpaceDementia49](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceDementia49/gifts).



> I know you wanted a Kagune fic, so here you go! Happy late Valentine's Day!

 

“Hide!” Kaneki called rather frantically from the bedroom. “Can you please _not_ come in.”

 

Hide had been calling Kaneki to come downstairs for breakfast (coffee in his case) for about ten minutes. With no answer, Hide announced that he was coming upstairs...Kaneki, at that point, simply couldn't have that.

 

It wasn't that he didn't need Hide's company, or that he didn't want it....oh, he wanted it. But at this point, when his ghoul body was working against him, he knew that the result of Hide entering the room would be really messy. Because unluckily for Kaneki, he was going into heat, for Hide. It was just as it sounded. His sexual drive was taking over his sensible drive, and now his insides were filled with the wildest butter flies.

 

That wasn't good either.

 

Going into heat for Hide, he expected little kisses, touches and urges to pull his blond into hugs. However, the outcome wasn't at all as expected.

 

Instead of his body going along with his fantasy of fluff, he now had an erection that was hotter than hell itself, harder than the toughest mountain and wetter the seven seas combined. If Hide even stepped foot by the door, all control would be lost.

 

Currently, Kaneki with his Kagune spiraling out of control, lay on the bed. He only had on his boxers and a T-Shirt, and his boxers weren't doing a good job at keeping his boner at bay. For everywhere he looked, he saw images of Hide smiling like the angel he was. The mirror was Hide, the dresser was Hide...the bed was Hide...everything was Hide.

 

_Good God, make it stop. This hurts like hell._ Kaneki ran a hand through his white hair as his Kagune forced him to stand. He uneasily limped to the door where he placed a hand on the knob. His instincts were pushing at him, causing him to think crazy things.

 

_Hide is probably still downstairs making me coffee. If I go down there, I can just bend him over and get him from behind..._

 

“What the hell?” He spoke rather loudly, taking a few steps back. “What am I...”

 

“Yo Kaneki! Is everything okay! Do you still want me to stay downstairs?” Hide called from the kitchen. “Your coffee is getting cold...”

 

_No, everything is not okay._ The red tentacles were scratching at the door.  _If you come up here, I might just fuck you senseless...._

 

“Everything is fine, I'll be downstairs in a while...” Kaneki, blushing wildly, jumped back on the bed despite his Kagune's protests. He could practically hear the little things screaming 'We want Hide'! With that very thought in mind, the large organ in between his legs began to throb out of control.

At that, he didn't waste anytime removing his boxers so his erection could get some air, but that didn't help in the slightest. He was still a fiery mess down there and nothing except Hide's pink fleshy insides would change that.

 

_Think...think....If I don't do something...Hide is going to....I'm going to...._

 

Moist, underneath him, he felt something soft. Sitting up, he looked down and realized that he'd ungracefully been leaking on a pillow. Frowning slightly, he took the large, white comfortable pillow in his arms and hugged it.

 

_Well this kind'a eases my urge._

 

A few more seconds went by and he began to press his lower region to the pillow. It didn't take that long for him to thrust himself into the pillow. Next his kagune worked in his favor by easing some more of his sexual tension. His own, large red tentacles began to caress the pillow the same way they would Hide.

 

Kaneki could practically smell Hide on the pillow, he could practically feel him. He could hear his moans, his screams, his crying...it was all too good to be true.

 

All this sexual tension, from a pillow.

 

Downstairs, things were a lot more peaceful.

 

Hide currently sat with a book in his hand. Minutes before, he'd just gotten done with a phone call from Amon, Akira and Seidou. The three wanted to come over to his house that morning to eat, and seeing as Kaneki could act normal without raising suspicion, Hide had no objections. So he said yes, and that he'd get to cooking right away. They'd be there in less than twenty minutes.

 

However, as he flipped through the pages of a book, something did catch his attention. It was first, Kaneki's rather animalistic moans coming from upstairs. Hide figured he was masturbating, which kind of got him jealous.

 

_Okay then, I guess I'm just a friend again._

 

However, the sound of something hitting or getting thrown against the wall alerted him. Hide wasted no time running upstairs to see what was going on. Completely forgetting the fact that Kaneki told him not to come in, he pushed the door open.

 

“Kaneki are you okay...” Hide stopped suddenly when he saw first, a naked Kaneki viciously humping a pillow (his pillow), and second, a centipede like Kagune hitting the wall, accompanied by Kaneki's regular Rinkaku. Oh, and his Kakugan was on as well.

 

“Yo, dude are you okay? Do you need me to bring you some coffee?” Hide knew that wasn't the right thing to ask, but he wasn't exactly sure what to ask. Kaneki, looking more like an animal than ever, stopped suddenly to gaze at him.

 

“ _Hiiiideeee.”_ His voice was a lot more raspy than normal, and he had a creepy smile on his face. Hide figured that running for his life would be the best option, but something suddenly hit him. He remembered a while back, reading something that stated ghouls go into heat. And unlike animals, their passion was a lot more serious. He read that for a ghoul, if their 'mate' wasn't anywhere in sight, but their smell was still present then it was impossible for them not to go into heat. Another thing he read was that they'd try to go at anything that had their 'mate's' scent. That explained the pillow. And lastly, Hide read that it was rare for a ghoul to go into heat for a human, but if that ever happened, then the human should _run for their life._ Unless they liked crazy wild sex. A ghoul going into heat for a human would appear and act a lot more animalistic than normal. If by chance said human happen to get caught by their ghoul lover, they didn't need to try to fight. That would make things a lot worse. 

 

Hide was a bit frightened but he wasn't dumb. He'd only get two feet if he tried to outrun Kaneki. And by the way Kaneki was glaring at him, with that one scary eye, he didn't seem to have much time left before he was tackled. So taking a deep breath, feeling as frightened as hell, he took a step back.

 

“ _ Hey Kaneki...”  _ He practically sang. “If you want me so bad catch me if you can! Bye!” With the biggest grin on his face, Hide shut the door and headed for the stair case. He nearly giggled when he heard Kaneki kick the door open.

 

Within seconds of making it to the bottom of the stair case, Kaneki was already upon him. Hide half crawled to the kitchen as Kaneki pulled off his pants and boxers. There were no protests on Hide's part as Kaneki tossed his undergarments and turned him on his back Flipped over so that he was actually facing Kaneki, he had no say when the crazed ghoul crawled on top of him and began to lick every exposed inch. Underneath Kaneki's mouth, rigid teeth punctured themselves into Hide's skin.

 

_ Just stay still...stay... _ stay... 

 

“ _Hey Hide...”_ Kaneki whispered maliciously into Hide's ear. 

 

The voice, frightening Hide, slightly caused him to gulp. “Yes...?”

 

“Do you know what it feels like to have a centipede inside of you?”

 

_ Centipede?  _ Before he could open his mouth to answer, Kaneki hovered above him. Forcefully using his Kagune to part Hide's legs, he lifted the limbs up giving space for something else to enter Hide's anticipating void. 

 

“Close your eyes...” 

 

And Hide did as he was told, he held his breath as well. Seconds of waiting resulted in a very prickly, and rather stinging sensation force itself into him. He jerked madly, feeling this long thing crawl inside of his body kicking its tiny legs around but Kaneki prevented him from moving too much. Moments later, this awkward feeling was joined by the all to familiar sensation of Kaneke's kagune, forcing itself between his legs and pushing its way through tight flesh.

 

Hide took a deep breath as his insides automatically began to loosen up. 

 

There was nothing but silent grunts that went through his lips, though he figured Kaneki would've liked a moan or two. Hide, however, refused. It wasn't as genuine this time, as when he and Kaneki were actually in bed, and Kaneki was well...sane. 

 

This time, aside from the uncomfortable centipede like feeling traveling up his ass, Kaneki's kagune was a lot more rough than normal. The one's that held his wrists above his head were leaving prints as well as the ones that spread his legs. The one thrusting rather violently was the same as usual, hard and pretty demanding. Hide, like he told himself, remained quiet.

 

Crazed Kaneki eventually turned Hide around on his hands and knees and effortlessly, crawled upon him and slowly pushed himself in. This time, Hide didn't feel the Kagune, or the weird centipede thing, but Kaneki. And damn, was he hard. Hide himself however, wasn't completely calm. He'd been erected for the majority of the time and by now he was throbbing. Pre-cum was already leaking from his tip when Kaneki tackled him. As of present, being bent over and at the peak of his ecstasy, he let every ounce of cum flow freely out of his erected cock. Kaneki, not seeming to care nor notice continued to thrust. Ignoring Hide's now audible whimpers, he came inside of his blond at a firing pace. 

 

The red Kagune began to caress Hide, embracing his erection, stroking his hardened nipples under his shirt and tracing his abdomen. Kaneki held him, still pushing. Hide began to moan against his own will, which only prompted Kaneki to thrust harder. 

 

“Hey....K...Ken...” Hide whispered softly trying to ignore the cum rolling down his thighs. 

 

No response escaped Kaneki's lips which made Hide a bit nervous. “K...ken...” His eyes were half closed with every painful thrusts that took hold of him. “Ken....I already...”

 

“You want me to stop?” Kaneki finally replied., licking Hide's ear. 

 

“...I...” Hide took a deep breath. “Softer...”

 

“Ask me.” Crazed Kaneki spoke, pushing even harder. 

 

Hide, who was wobbly, attempted to regain his posture. “Please...s...softer....It...you're  _ too  _ hard...”

 

Kaneki seemed to ignore this, going harder than before, this time, allowing a Kagune to enter Hide along with his erected dick. Hide nearly cried at the sudden intrusion. “Ken...you're...”

 

“Answer this, and then I'll stop...” Kaneki grinned as he placed his lips right near Hide's ear.

 

“ _What's one thousand minus seven?”_

 

Hide didn't answer right away which resulted in another Kagune and the centipede returning. Hide actually chocked on his scream.

 

“Nine hundred ninety three!” He spat, not caring if it was wrong.

 

“Scream it...”

 

“What?” Hide sobbed.  


“Scream it so I can hear you.”

 

 

More thrusting, and a lot of screaming took place until finally, both boys reached their breaking point. With one final cry of pleasure, Kaneki came, spilling out of Hide. Puddles of white semen covered the ground beneath them as they both fell. Kaneki, not bothering to pull out, collapsed on top of Hide. Hide just whimpered in pain. He could feel the legs of the centipede caress him while pulling out before finally disappearing. The large red Kagune and the centipede Kagune just lay there, even more tired than Kaneki.

 

A few silent, sweaty seconds rolled by until Kaneki shuddered. “Hide...”

 

“Don't apologize.” Hide spoke from underneath Kaneki. “It was fun you know...my ass just...burns...I guess no work tomorrow.”

 

“My bad.” Kaneki spoke, genuinely sorry. “You smell good.” He attempted to make up for his mistake. 

 

“So do you.” Hide knowing perfectly well he couldn't smell Kaneki, joked anyway. “What was that thing that felt like a...centipede.”

 

“Crap...” Kaneki sighed. “My Kakuja...it can....change sizes apparently....did I lose control?”

 

“No. I had fun.” Hide repeated. “Next time, just tell me you're going into heat...has this happened before? With the other ghouls?”

 

“Thank God no.” Kaneki replied. “That was the most painful boner I've ever gotten.”

 

“Try having a centipede shoved up your ass.”

 

“I already had one shoved up my ear...”

 

The door bell suddenly rang and there were voices outside. Both boys looked towards the door in a horror.

 

_ Crap, the investigators...I said they could come over for breakfast and... _

 

“Didn't he say we could come right in? The door is unlocked.” That was Akira's voice.

 

“I think I can smell something.” Seidou spoke after.

 

“Maybe we should knock first...”

 

_ Hell I wish you would've.  _ Kaneki thought as their front door slowly opened up, revealing three, now horrified investigators.

 

Now Kaneki had been through shit, but this, had to top it. There was nothing worse than seeing a naked SS Ranked Half Kakuja with both his centipede Kagune and Rinkaku kagune sprawled out on the floor in addition to his dick still being shoved up an assistant investigator's ass.

 

_ Tell me... _ Kaneki thought, not even daring to look at the investigators.  _ Things can't get any worse. _

 

“E...eyepatch?” That was the trembling yet confused voice of Amon Koutoru.

 

_ Oh shit...I should've just stayed upstairs humping that pillow.  _ Kaneki thought before all hell broke loose. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed....  
> (goes off into a corner and gets out the Mardi Gras beads.)


End file.
